


A Cowboy and His Rope

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cowboys, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is FICTION, meaning it is not true. It is a figment of the author’s imagination. I do not control the players mentioned in this FICTION. Additionally, this is not for profit, which is a shame, because the author is relatively broke. So, if you sue, you still get nothing! </p>
<p>Carey is very talented with rope, in particular, his lasso. The Gallys find out a range of these skills.</p>
<p>I put this down as non-consensual, as the Gallys do not make their own decisions; hence, hypnotism and mind control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy and His Rope

The barn was nice and quiet, a wagon in one stall, several bales of hay in the back open area for feeding the animals. "Probably take me a while to get everything put away," Carey said, motioning towards the shelves set up near the back of the barn.

"Go ahead," Brendan answered, walking into the middle of the barn. "You were very good with that lasso, I have to say. You showed a great amount of skill, twirling that around over your head, riding down that calf."

"It's a hobby," Carey smiled. "Really not as hard as it looks. Let me show you something."  
He reached over and picked up a piece of rope, quickly looping it to form a makeshift lasso with a handle on the rope. "Let me bring it over here where we've got some room," Carey said, motioning the young Canadien towards the open area, shafts of sun highlighting the area. "Now, you have to kind of concentrate on the lasso itself," he explained, holding up the noosed end and giving it a little twist, allowing it to spin around. "You just have to look closely at the lasso, you have to look real close at the loop here, just have to look real closely at the loop, Gally, you really have to look closely at the loop. Just watch it spin a bit, Gally, just watch it spin a bit, just keep watching it spin, Brendan, just keep watching it spin, round and round, round and round, just watch the loop spin, Brendan, just watch it spin round and round, round and round, just watch it spin."

The rookie’s eyes watched the spinning lasso, watching how it seemed to glow a bit every time the light from the sun hit it, a tiny flash that made it all the more appealing. The amazing thing was, the more Brendan stared at the spinning lasso, the more incredibly relaxed he began to feel. It was odd, it was as if all the fatigue of the last few hours had come onto him all at once and he suddenly felt very tired as he watched the spinning lasso in Carey's hands, watched how it seemed to glow, felt very, very tired. Sleepy in fact, Brendan suddenly realized he was feeling so very, very sleepy......

"....Sleepy, Gally, you're feeling very, very sleepy," Carey said, the lasso continuing to spin in his hands. "You're feeling so sleepy now, Brendan, so very, very sleepy, you feel so very sleepy, Brendan. Your eyes are so tired as you watch the lasso spin round and round, round and round, you feel so sleepy, so very sleepy. Just close your eyes and sleep, Brendan, just close your eyes and go to sleep."

Carey watched as the boy’s eyes fluttered closed, his head slumping forward slightly under his power. Watching that carnival guy a few years back had really paid off for Carey, quite a few teammates having fallen under his special control over the years. But none so young and vivacious as Brendan. Carey had been attracted to him for a while, actually since the young gun first stepped foot on the ice for Montreal, but knew he would never let himself go for a simple cowboy. So, a little "push" was needed.

"You're really hot now, Gally," Carey said, lowering the lasso. "You're really, really hot; it's amazingly hot in here, so very hot. So very hot, Brendan, you're so very hot."

"Yes....hot...." Brendan whispered, sweat rolling down his brow in the middle of the barn, swaying lightly, eyes still closed, sleeping.  
.  
"Take off your clothes, Gally. Take off your clothes and you won't feel so hot anymore. Take them all off, Gally, just take them all off." Carey watched as Brendan's hands fumbled at the buttons of his shirt, opening it up enough for him to peel it off, leaving him shirtless in the middle of the barn, sweat glistening down the rookie’s torso. Next, the hypnotized Hab undid the big buckle of the belt he just bought at the rodeo and opened his jeans, sliding them down to his ankles before stepping out of them mechanically. All that were left were his plain navy boxers. Carey continued, “Your balls and cock are so sweaty Gally, it’s so uncomfortable. You want to take the boxers off to cool them off. You want to get comfortable and cool, Gally. Just remove the boxers; it will help cool you down. 

Brendan hesitated, his last dash of personal willpower preventing him briefly from removing his boxers; but, the moment was fleeting. He slipped the boxers down slowly, freeing his cock and balls from their cotton prison. Now, he was totally naked, swaying in place sleepily before the grinning Carey.

Carey asked softly, “How do you feel, Gally? Do you feel good?”

Brendan just beamed a dopey smile and responded sleepily, “Feel good. Yeah, feel very good.”

Carey smirked like the cat that caught the canary, “But there is another feeling coming on now. Do you feel the new feeling? Your body begins to tingle with pleasure for listening to me. Do you feel the pleasure?”

Brendan’s smile widens, goose bumps beginning to cover his body. His body shakes as his cock begins to stiffen. Carey continues in the background, “Listening to me is very good. Listening to your goalie brings pleasure. Don’t you want to feel pleasure? Don’t you want to feel eu-phor-i-a?” Carey drew out the last word for emphasis and an attempt to hold back his own giddiness. Brendan’s shoulders slacken as the only thing that has any sort of tension is his cock; a cock that continues to grow as Carey speaks.

“You are such a good teammate, Gally. Who is your favorite teammate? Who brings you pleasure?”

Sleepily, still smiling, cock protruding; Brendan said softly, “Alex brings me pleasure.”

The response caught Carey off guard; here he was expecting his name to come out. Not to say the answer surprised him, but the sincerity surprised him. Carey’s own smile widened as he turned back to the young Hab. “Do you like to pleasure Alex, Brendan? Do you like to make him feel good?”

Brendan’s face crinkled and lips narrowed; he did not answer immediately. Carey caught the change in the body posture and facial expression. Therefore, like a practiced hypnotist, he changed the line of questioning. “Would you like your fellow Gally to experience this pleasure?”

Brendan nodded slowly. Carey smirked; this game was like shooting a limping coyote off the reservation. “Then how about you take Alex to my next rodeo and you come, too. We can hang out afterwards. Then you can both experience the pleasure. How does that sound Brendan?”

Brendan nods crookedly, drool tracing down his upper lip.

Carey smiles, “You are being so good that as a result you feel good. Not only do you feel good, you feel pleasure. Another burst of pleasure runs through your body. You feel something around your cock; it feels like two hands tunneling it. You are getting jerked off as you stand there. These good things happen when you listen to me, Brendan.”

Brendan’s body stiffens, light moans coming from his mouth. He feels hands working his cock, tickling his balls. Carey’s words continue to tangle him in a lustful web where he feels nothing but pleasure. He is so deep and so won over that he wants to feel nothing but the pleasure; pleasure that comes when he listens to Carey. Listening to Carey brings pleasure. Listening to Carey brings pleasure. Brendan starts muttering out loud from his sleepy state, as if dreaming when deep asleep, “Listening to Carey brings pleasure.”

Brendan cums hard while repeating the mantra; he continues to drone on and on. His face is dopey from the orgasm; his skin is as red as the sacred flannel he wears for Montreal. Carey just watches as Brendan’s body and mind submit to his control and the reaction. He lays Brendan down on the hay stack in the back, still naked, taking care of him while he is blissed out. The smirk never leaves Carey’s face, as he cannot help but think how great it will be when both Brendan and Alex are under his control. Oh the fun they will have as a trio.


End file.
